This invention relates to a magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus, and more particularly to an improved apparatus to effect the changeover between tape-drive modes such as stop, recording/reproducing, fast-feed, and rewind for a cassette-contained magnetic tape.
In a prior art mode changeover apparatus wherein mode changeover is performed by depressing push-buttons, a support carrying a magnetic head and a pinch roller is moved into and out of contact with a cassette directly by the force of depressing push-buttons. In this way, changeover is directed between modes against both the force of springs which bias working parts and the resistive friction between working parts. Accordingly, a relatively great force is required for depressing the push-buttons.
The springs in the prior art apparatus must be strong for insuring that the mode is changed over and are one of the major reasons why the push-buttons are so hard to operate when compared with, for example, electric push-buttons. Further, in the prior art apparatus a relatively large stroke of movement of push-buttons is required at the time of mode changeover.
Thus, the prior art apparatus does not lend itself to be used in a magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus which is small in size and easy to handle, such as a "one-hand" type of magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus which can be held in one hand and the operation of push-buttons can be performed with the fingers of that hand. Other disadvantages of the prior art apparatus include a relatively loud noise which accompanies the operation of mode changeover and the problem of working parts wearing away relatively soon.